Hijacked Honeymoon
by HipsyBohannon-NormanIsMyMuse
Summary: NORMAN REEDUS FAN-FIC! Norman finds himself playing baby sitter to a left at the alter bride. Can he make her see that it's not the end of the world before it's too late. Smutty little one shot. Entry for the Muse Babes fan-fic contest.


Norman eyed the hotels little bar scanning it for potential fans. He was happy to see only one aging bartender and what appeared to be a bride sitting at the bar in her cascading white gown. He pulled his trucker cap further down on his head and made his way to the bar. "What can I do ya for?" The grey haired server asked turning his attention to Norman. "Jack and coke please" Norman said keeping his voice low and even and his head down hoping not to be recognized. He was pleased when the man just nodded and went to make his order. He needed a break and didn't feel like being trapped in his little room one minute longer. It had been a hectic day at the convention and the last thing he wanted was someone spotting him here and giving away his location. He needed some alone time with no screaming fan girls, no one pulling him in 40 different directions, sign this, smile please, Norman look this way. It was great having fame but it was taxing as well. Norman paid the older man and took a big sip out of his drink enjoying the quiet of the empty bar. He rolled his eyes as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out and immediately hit decline when he saw it was a call from Cecile, just like he had with her last 200 texts. That girl just could not take a hint to save her damn life! She didn't seem to understand he wasn't interested in her, he didn't like the way she treated his fans one bit. Now if he could just get her to stop showing up randomly wherever he was and posting old ass pics on her IG he would be golden. Norman shoved the phone back in his pocket and glanced at the only other patron in the bar. She was sitting stone still staring through the bottle of wild turkey that sat In front of her. Her long brown hair was starting to fall from its fancy up-do covering her face and her tiara and veil where sitting crooked on her head. "Congratulations" Norman said glancing around finding it odd for a bride to be sitting all alone in a rundown hotel bar. "Fuck you dude" She said in a flat tone without turning her attention from her bottle. "Excuse me?" Norman said taken aback by her words. She slowly turned her face to him and for the first time he got a good look at her. Her black eyeliner was smeared down her face where the tears had left there trails. Her Hazel eyes where made even brighter by the red that surrounded them. The lipstick smudged around her pouty full lips and the look on her face told him that he should have never said anything. She stared him down and he was forced too look away first. He slammed back the rest of his drink and motioned for the bartender to return. "I'll take another and I wanna pay for whatever her bill is for the rest of the night" He said reaching for his wallet and tossing a couple hundred bucks on the counter. "That will cover it Sir" The bar back said taking the money and handing Norman his drink. He could feel her staring a hole through him and the heat of her gaze caused him to finally grow a set and glace over at her. "Listen buddy I get it, I'm the only girl here and looking the mess I do I'm sure I look like an easy score" She said waving her bottle around pointing out all the empty space in the bar. "You're a good looking guy I'm sure this little captain save a hoe routine you got going on, though costly usually works for you, but come on man look at me don't you think it's just a little pathetic? She said taking a large swig off her bottle. Normans eyes grew large he couldn't remember a time he had ever been insulted so badly. All he had been trying to do was be a nice guy to someone who was obviously having a bad day. "Listen miss, I was just being nice, sorry I even bothered" He said with a snort and turned in his seat away from her. "Me too" She said growled. He glanced back in her direction and watched as she slid off her stool taking her bottle with her. The long train on her gown followed her out the door. "No wonder you're alone on your wedding night" Norman said under his breath as he continued to sip on his drink. The phone in his pocket began vibrating again. He smiled and quickly answered it when he read the name on the caller Id. "What's up Homie" Norman said into the phone. "Reedustein where the hell are ya man?" Sean questioned. "In a crummy little bar at the holiday inn" Norman said giving the bartender an apologetic shrug. "Why the hell do you stay in those dives and how the hell do you not have bed bugs yet?" Sean asked as he stripped off his clothes and hopped on his bed located in his pent house sweet. "I told you man I like the quiet these places offer, sometimes the fans are just too much dude, they would never expect to find me in a place like this" Norman answered his friend as he rose and left the bar. He headed up the stairs making his way to the roof for a nicotine fix. "Oh yeah your life is just so awful Reedus, it must suck being swarmed by hot ass fan-girls who all are dying to suck your Jimmy Jonson.. sounds exhausting man. Oh by the way I got to meet some of those Muse Babes of yours today and holy shit bro they are fucking HOTT, feel free to throw a couple of those at me anytime!" Sean said opening up his laptop and logging on to fb and running through the members list in the Muse Babes group. "Hott, hot, so freaking hot, smash, smash, smash twice" Sean said scanning the pics of the girls. "Stop stalking their page you fucking weirdo!" Norman said with a laugh as he opened the door to the roof. He inhaled the fresh air and enjoyed the feel of the nights wind on his face as he lit up and stuffed his lighter back in his pocket. "Can't do it man it's lonely here in my hotel and there is just so many of them, stop being a greedy prick and learn to share!" Sean said as he started typing messages to random Babes. "Yeah, yeah good luck with that man those are my fav's get our own" Norman said glancing around the roof. "Holy shit hey!" Norman shouted. He stuffed the phone into his pocket and tossed his smoke as he took off running toured the edge of the roof. The bride was there standing on the very edge her body swayed with every gust of wind. Norman slowed up as he neared her. "Hey girl come on down from there" He said trying not to panic. "No" Was her only response as she slammed the last drink out of her bottle tossing it over the edge and watching it fall down the 15 stories of the hotel and crashing to the ground below. "Listen just come down whatever it is it can't be that bad" Norman pleaded not knowing what the hell to do. She glanced down at him his eyes where pleading for her to step down off the ledge. She stared into his crystal blue orbs and a little smile creped onto her face. "You have pretty eyes" She whispered and her right foot made a step off the ledge.

"Get off me you big lug!" She screeched trying to push Normans much larger frame off of her. "Jesus Christ I'm trying to save your fucking life!" Norman yelled into her face and continued to keep her pinned with the weight of his body. He still didn't know how he had managed it, but he had grabbed her just in time ripping her down and landing on top of her. "Well stop it, no one asked you too!" The crazed woman shouted back as she tried to wiggle out from under him with no use. Finally she let out an exasperated grunt and gave up. Norman stared down into her tear stained face his breath was ragged as the adrenaline from the moment coursed through him. "What's your name?" Norman asked trying to slow his breathing. "Lucky" She replied making him role his eyes. "Yeah you are, but what's your name?" He repeated the question. It was her turn to role her eyes "My name is lucky" She said with a sigh. "Please get off me your crushing my boobs" She said wiggling again. Norman lifted himself so his weight was on his elbows but made no move to get up. He wasn't about to give her a second chance to leap from the roof. "That's a nickname what's your real name?" he said getting flustered. "My real name is Lucky. I was born 2 months early and weighed 3 lbs so my mama said I was lucky to be alive and wrote it on the birth certificate" she explained In a bored tone. "Oh, well I'm Norman" he introduced himself and gave her a curt nod. "Well it was nice meeting you Norman now would you kindly get the fuck off me and learn to mind your own damn business!" She said swatting at him wildly. "Stop that, just calm the fuck down and talk to me what happened to you, why are you trying to kill yourself it's your wedding day aren't you supposed to be happy today, where the hell is your husband?" He interrogated her questions just flowing out. "I don't know where he is, but if I had to guess I would say probably fucking my maid of honor Katie who just also happens to be my sister or at least that's what he told me he was going to be doing tonight when he ditched me at the church this morning" Lucky said in a matter of fact way that had him raising his brows. "Wow that's fucked up Babe" he said finally sitting up and pulling her to a sitting position beside him. "You're telling me dude I have been planning this wedding my whole damn life. I was supposed to be on my honey moon right now not sitting on a roof with a guy named Norman" she said picking at her poufy dress. Norman sat there not knowing what to do or say. "Listen I'm sure you got other shit to do besides baby sit the suicidal bride, so will you please just leave me be now, you did your good deed for the night" She said climbing to her feet with effort, the dress was heavy and bulky and the booze wasn't helping either. "Please just hear me out" Norman said sitting up on his knees in a kneeling position in front of her he grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Please just don't do this tonight not like this, just come hang out with me, we can do whatever you want, I swear to God anything you want. Just don't do this I couldn't live with myself if I let this happen please don't put that on me I'm begging you" He pleaded. He didn't know this girl from Adam but he knew he couldn't just walk away from this situation. She stared down at him "Why do you even care?" She said barely above a whisper. He stood up and looked down at her "Because I would hope someone would do it for me, I'm selfish what can I say" He finished with a crooked grin and a wink. She scoffed but a little smile played on her face. What was one more night she thought? Hell what would it hurt to wait 24 more hrs. to off herself. She gave him a once over, he was handsome there was no denying that hell probably one of the best looking guys she had ever seen in person. His shoulders where wide and his muscled arms where more than eye catching. It was his eyes though that convinced her to give into him. She didn't see any sneakiness in them not like there had always been when she looked into Brads eyes. She liked the honesty this Normans eyes held. Normally she wouldn't even consider hanging out with a strange man all night but what's the worst that could happen? Worst case scenario he's a serial killer which in her case would totally rock. "Ok you win" She said with a nod that earned her a million watt smile from Norman "Yes!" He said grabbing her up and spinning her around then realizing his actions he awkwardly sit her back down. He couldn't help it though he was relieved he was certain that if he could just get this girl through the night she would realize that this was not the end of the world and she could pick up the pieces and move on. She walked toured the door of the roof stumbling on her dress. "Here let me help ya out there" Norman said grabbing her long train and lifting it up.

"How many girls have you done the naughty with?" Lucky asked stuffing another piece of wedding cake in her mouth and swallowing it down with wine straight out of the bottle. The pair sat in the middle of the balloon covered banquet room that was supposed to have served as Lucky's reception hall. "Not a chance I'm gonna answer that one, I'll drink" Norman sad snatching the bottle from her hand. "That many oh my god you're a slut!" Lucky accused giving his arm a shove. They had been playing truth or drink for over two hours now and Norman was finding himself blown away by his companion. After he cleaned all the mascara and tear stains off her face he discovered what he had already suspected she was beautiful. She wasn't like a model but there was something eye catching about her, he found that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was funny too and charming, she had, had him in stiches all night. He couldn't get over her giggle it was adorable. He ondered what kind of crack pot her fiancé must have been to ditch her. "Dance with me" Norman said standing up and grabbing her hand pulling her with him. "Really?" Lucky said as Norman wrapped her hand around his neck and grabbed her waist pulling her to him. "Yeah come on it's your wedding day and I want the first dance with the bride" He said gliding her across the dance floor. "There's no music "She stated as he spun her around. "Who needs it; you said you had been planning this day forever. The way I figure it we should still hit all the things on your wedding check list. So far we have eaten terrible wedding cake, got way too drunk and now we are having the customary dance." Norman finished by dipping her. Lucky stared into Normans crystal blue orbs and wondered how in the hell did this happen. She was supposed to be doing exactly this, but with Brad though at this moment she was finding it hard to even remember what Brad looked like or why she had wanted to jump of the roof. Norman had kept her so entertained. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was just something magnetic about him. He was full of charisma and bravado but he was also shy at moments. "Well Sir you are already making such a better husband than old what's his name." She said with a giggle. "Well that's not saying much" Norman retorted spinning her again and again. "ok, ok we have to stop or I'm gonna be sick" She said pulling away from him and grabbing another full wine bottle off the table. "Come on I got an idea" She said running out the door.

Norman chased after her down the hall ready to follow her anywhere. He was fairly certain her death wish had past but he wanted to be near her for other reasons he was intrigued by the woman. She wasn't like everyone else he had come into contact with lately. She was just her, not trying to impress or be something else. She wasn't trying to get anything from him hell she didn't even have a clue who he was. He liked that, liked not being known as Daryl Dixon to her he was just Norman some random guy. It let him be able to just act like himself not worry he was going to say the wrong thing. He watched her duck into the pool area and followed her in. "I triple dog dare ya to go for a swim with me" She said sipping the wine and handing him the bottle he eyed her then sit the bottle on the tiled floor. "You're on" He said ripping his shirt over his head and unsnapping his jeans while kicking off his shoes. He turned around to put his clothes on the table when he heard a loud splash. He waited for her to surface with a grin on his face, but it slowly faded when she didn't come back up. He glanced down into the deep end where she had went in and quickly dove in head first when he saw her struggling at the bottom fighting to swim up. He reached her and grabbed her hand trying to pull her to the surface but quickly realized why she hadn't come back up. Her dress now saturated with water was weighing her down. He tugged again but it felt like he was trying to pull up 300 lbs. He spun her body around in the water and thanked god for zippers. He got it down quickly and she instantly started swimming toured the surface leaving the gown to rest at the bottom of the pool. They both coughed up water and made their way out of the pool. "Holy shit that was not my smartest idea ever." She said still coughing the water out of her lungs. "Yea def not but it was so worth it, nice outfit" Norman said smacking her ass as he ran around her and grabbed his clothes dashing out of the room. "Oh my god!' She screeched as she realized she was in nothing but a corset and white panties. Norman peeked his head back in and held out his shirt to her, she grabbed it quickly putting it on. She followed him out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. The doors opened and they both stepped on. "I got like 10 bottles of Jack Daniels in my room if ya wanna keep the party going" Norman said glancing at her. She was pulling down the hem of his shirt to cover her butt cheeks and chewing on her lip. She looked nervous and Norman wondered why. "geesh drink much?" She questioned looking up at him. "Haha very funny, no they were gifts." He said stepping off the elevator and heading to his room.

"So you're like what, a photographer." She questioned scanning the random photo's that littered his bed spread. Norman glanced at the pictures he had been going over for his new photography book and nodded. "Yeah I guess you could say that." He said picking up his camera off the nightstand and snapping a pic of her as she sit on the edge of the bed holding up a picture of a dead bird. She glanced up at the flash and stuck her tongue out at him which made him snap another pic. "Didn't you mention booze" She said blocking his shot with her hand. He smiled and sat his camera down and grabbed his back pack off the floor he unzipped it and handed her the bottle. "You're a life saver" She said popping the top off and taking a sip. "Best way to kill heartbreak is to drown it" Norman said toasting her with a bottle of his own. "Ya know I don't even think I'm that heart broken. I knew Brad was a cheater, I don't know if I was ever even in love with him. It just seemed like it was the thing to do ya know? I'm from a little town so that's just what you do. You date then you get married and have babies so I was just following suit. I always wanted to wear the pretty dress and order the cake, but I think I was more excited about the wedding than I ever was about spending the rest of my life with jack ass" She said giving Norman a lop sided grin. He just took in her words and gave her a nod. He was glad that her earlier attempt to end her life was more booze and shock related than that she actually wanted to end it all. "Do you mind if I jump in the shower, I really want to get today off me" She said standing up. "It's all yours Babe" He said winking. He snagged a t-shirt and a pair of sweats out of his bag and tossed them at her. "Prolly be more comfortable in some clean clothes too" He said taking a seat on the bed. She smiled and made her way to the bathroom carrying the clothes and her bottle with her. "Hey Luck, it's my turn" He said making her stop in the bathroom doorway. "Your turn for what?" She questioned. "Truth or drink how many guys have you been with?" He said smirking and shaking his head when her reaction was a wink and a long pull from the bottle.

"Feel better?" Norman questioned without looking up from his camera. He was trying to adjust the lens. When she didn't respond he glanced up and his finger instantly hit the button snapping a pic of her standing there in all her naked glory. He picked his jaw up off the floor and sat the camera down on his stand. He rose to his feet and made his way over to her. Norman took Lucky's face in his hands noting the scared, nervous, expression she wore. Lucky shifted from one foot to the other and tried to will her nerves to calm down. She knew she was stepping off the deep end with this but that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to leap off the cliff of life and just go for it. She looked into his eyes, the eyes that seemed to be searching her sole at that very moment. "You don't really want to do this Luck" Norman rasped. It was taking every ounce of respectable man he had in him to try to turn this goddess that stood before him down but he knew she wasn't thinking clearly and he didn't want to take advantage of her. "Yes I do, it's my wedding night I'm supposed to be being made love to but that can't happen so this will just have to do. So unless you're just not interested in having sex with with me please don't try to talk me out of it. You're a nice guy I get it, but listen I'm sober enough to know what I want and right now I want someone to lay me down and make me feel special and wanted even if it's just for tonight. As far as I'm concerned you're the perfect man for the job. This isn't a terrible deal for you either No strings, I don't know you, you don't know me, I can be out of your room in the morning before you ever wake up." Normans lips where on hers before her last word was spoken. She stated her case and it sounded reasonable to Norman. She wanted a wedding night and she would get one, he had checked off all the other wedding stuff on her list and he would check this one too. Lucky moaned into his mouth as his tongue twirled around hers. He pulled her too him her bare chest pressing against his as her hands found their way into his hair. Norman lifted Lucky with ease wrapping her legs around his waist and continuing his assault on her mouth. Lucky's head was spinning she had only ever kissed a couple of guy's in high school and she had met Brad right after she graduated. She knew though that in all her 23 years she had never been kissed like this. It was a needy kiss like he was trying to rescue her dammed soul right through her mouth. Her body was on fire and she thought she was going to die when his mouth broke the kiss only to attack her neck. Norman walked over to the bed and leaned down with her clearing the bed of photos with one sweep of his large hand sending prints flying around the room. He laid her down gently supporting his weight on his elbows as he kissed down her neck, licking and biting along the way to her rock hard nipple. He swirled his tongue along her peak causing her to moan his name and arch her back pushing her nipple further into his mouth. He moved on to the next one and gave it equal attention. He was rock hard in his boxers and all he wanted to do was dive into her head first literally. He refused though he was going to take his time and do her up right. It's what she deserved and he wanted to anyway. It was a new feeling being with someone sexually that didn't know who he was. Most of the girls he bedded where too eager to please, willing to do anything and everything trying to impress him it wasn't about pleasing each other it was them trying to win his attention for more than a night. He liked this, he liked pleasing a woman and he liked the natural sounds that where escaping Lucky's mouth. They were real; her reactions to his touch where real not like the fakers he was usually with, they always went over the top with their screaming and carrying on. He knew he was a good lover but they just where too busy with their performances to notice or really appreciate it. He kissed his way down Lucky's lean belly licking and blowing causing goose bumps to cover her body. Normans head dipped between her spread thighs and licked a path up her already wet folds. "Oh my God" Lucky gasped out the sensation of him lapping her up was the most incredible thing she had ever felt in her life. Norman spread her open with his fingers and concentrated his efforts on her exposed nub. The heat in Lucky's lower belly was a flaming inferno and she thought she might rip out Norman's hair if she kept twisting and pulling at it but she couldn't stop. Her hips where moving, grinding against his skilled mouth. She opened her eyes and glanced down at the Demon at work between her thighs and the look in his eyes when they met hers was more than she could take. He looked ravenous, her eyes slammed back shut and her head hit the pillow as her back arched and a blinding white light took her over. She screamed out Normans name and her leg's tried to close on their own accord but Norman held them open lapping up her sweet juices. She tasted sweet like a cream savor and he could keep this up all night if that's what she wanted of him. Lucky tried to catch her breath as her vision came back to her. She pulled Normans face back up to hers and captured his mouth she could taste herself on his lips. "Please" She pleaded and he understood her request. Her eyes though hooded from raw lust spoke volumes to him. He slid his boxers down and grabbed his throbbing man hood in is his hand. Lucky glanced down between their bodies and instantly panicked. He was large, very large and thick; she braced herself for impact and slammed her eyes shut. He slowly slid it up and down her slit gathering her juices. With one quick thrust he entered her. She let out a pained yelp and drove her nails into his back. Her whole body tensed and Norman instantly stilled. He looked down into her eyes with confusion crossing his face. "Are you ok?" He questioned concerned as he saw the pain etched in her face. Lucky tried to relax but Norman was ripping her in two and she thought she might break down and cry at any second.

"You're a virgin" Norman questioned already putting the pieces together. The cry of pain, her extreme tightness and he thought he felt something giveaway as he entered her. She looked up at him and gave an embarrassed nod yes. He rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. He had never been with a virgin and to be honest it kinda scared the hell out of him. He didn't want to hurt her and he couldn't believe she would give something so special something she had obviously saved to him. "Please don't stop, I'm sorry I should have told you" Lucky said kissing his cheeks and neck. Norman grabbed both sides of her face in his large hands and forced her to look into his eyes. "Thank you for giving me this and don't be sorry, I'm going to try to be as gentle as I can but you tell me if it's too much and we can stop ok Babe" Norman said and waited for her to nod yes. He smiled at her and took her mouth again in a passionate heated kiss. He reached between them and began rubbing soft circles on her clit. She moaned out as he slid out of her a few inches and pushed back in. Her body tensed up again, locking onto his cock so hard it was almost painful for him. "You gotta relax Babe" He soothed taking her nipple into his mouth and continuing his rotations on her clit. Lucky breathed out and willed her body to calm down focusing instead on the wonderful things Norman was doing with his mouth and fingers. He felt her loosen and continued to push into her, Norman wrapped her legs around his waist trying different angles to ease her pain. He pulled almost all the way out of her and just thrusted a few inches into her looking for the spot he knew was somewhere in her waiting center. Her back arched and a loud moan escaped her lips letting him know he had found it. He hit it again and again as she wreathed underneath him her nails clawing at his back as her legs wrapped him in a vice grip. "Come for me Babe" He rasped into her ear. Her scream was silenced by his mouth and he drove into her as he felt her convulse around him. "I'm gonna come" He growled and tried to pull out of her but she grabbed a hold of his ass and pulled him into her clutching him with her arms and legs to stay close to her body. He filled her with his seed, his body shaking as every muscle tensed he could feel her pressing wet kisses over his collar bones and shoulders. He rolled off of her onto his back pulling her with him to lie on his chest. They laid there for a moment catching their breaths. The sound of muffled clapping rang out from somewhere and the pair looked at each other than around the room. They both zeroed in on the slacks that lay over the chair. Norman sat up leaning over the bed and snatching his pants from the chair fishing out his phone he put it up too his ear. "Hello?" He said cautiously. "OMFG Reedustein that was hot as fuck!" Sean screamed through the phone. Norman checked the timer and sure as shit Sean had been on the phone for 4 hours. He realized he had never hung up with him on the roof. "Don't you have better things to do with your night dude" Norman questioned rolling his eyes. "Fuck no that was the best 4 hours ever! Tell me she's as hot as her voice sounds and I need details some of our little date night was muffled…" Sean was cut off "Goodnight Homie" Norman said ending the call.

Norman woke up stretching the sun was filling his room and the smile on his face hadn't faded. He rolled over and reached for Lucky but found nothing but an empty bed. He looked around the room then hopped up checking the bathroom but she was nowhere. He quickly jumped in the shower to clean of the nights mess then got dressed and made his way to the lobby. Lucky for him the girl at the desk was a huge fan so for an autograph a couple of pics and a promise to follow her on twitter he found out which room Lucky was in. On the fourth knock Lucky opened the door. She looked a bit surprised and more than a little shy. "Why did you take off like that" Norman questioned his face against the door frame. She nibbled on her cheek and looked at the floor "I don't know I thought that's what was supposed to happen after a one night stand isn't it?" She asked walking back into her room and continuing to pack her things. "Normally I guess it is but none of last night really seems normal to me" He said following her into the room and sitting on her bed next to the suitcase. She nodded her agreement and zipped her bag up. "So what are you going to do now, just go home and forget all about yesterday?" Norman asked chewing on his thumb nail. She sat down next to him "I'm gonna try to forget about most of yesterday, well actually all of it except the parts that you were in" She said with a smile nudging his shoulder with her own. He grinned at her grabbing her hand and holding it in his. "I rented this cabin up in the woods for the honey moon so I think I might just go up there and escape for a week" She said laying her head on his shoulder. "That sounds like a good idea it would be great to be able to just disappear for a while" Norman said kissing the top of her head. She nibbled on her lip "ya wanna come with me?" She asked hoping she didn't sound like a fool. "Hell yes!" Norman surprised himself with how quickly his answer came. But could he really just disappear?

They arrived at the cabin in Norman's old white pickup. It was beautiful and far away from the world and he couldn't be happier. They walked up to the aging wooden porch and Norman grabbed her up bridal style and marched her through the front door making her giggle at the irony of it all. They spent the day making love on every surface the cabin had to offer them. Then curled up in front of the fireplace and talked about their childhoods, friends and families. Norman told her about Mingus and EITD, his photography and art, but left out the whole famous thing he didn't want this to end yet. He really liked Lucky and he was certain she was just enjoying her rebound fling and would be back to her regular life by the end of the week forgetting all about him. He was ok with that if it was what made her happy. Though he knew it wasn't what was going to make him happy. He could feel himself falling for her already. They had been there 3 days when late one night they heard a knock on the door. Norman answered it with Lucky right behind him. "What the fucks going on here Lucky?" Brad said looking between Norman and Lucky. Norman looked over his shoulder at Lucky "Brad I'm guessing?" Norman asked earning a nod from Lucky. Norman's fist connected with brads nose causing a waterfall of blood to pour out. "Get the fuck out of here ass hole!" Norman said shoving him back words off the porch causing him to fall on his ass into the dirt. "You're going to regret this!" Brad screamed over his shoulder as he jumped into his car and sped off. Norman turned around and Ally shoved him against the wall capturing his mouth with hers "That was so fucking hot!" She said as she unbuckled his pants dropped to her knees freeing his massive member and sliding it past her lips. Normans head fell back words as she worked his cock over with her wet little mouth. Within minutes he was on the verge of coming but he didn't want to do it this way. He yanked her up and pulled her over to the couch shoving her roughly down over the headrest he pulled her dress up and ripped her panties far enough down her thighs so he could sink his throbbing cock into her tight womb. "Oh god yes!" She moaned as he began to pound into her. "So fucking wet for me Luck" He said as he reached around and began rubbing hard circles over her clit. "I'm not gonna last long Babe" He said between gritted teeth as he slammed her over and over again. "Me neither, harder, harder!" She begged and he obliged pulling out and ramming back into her dripping cunt he felt her body clutch around his cock and moaned out his orgasm as he drove as deep as he could into her causing her to scream out and explode all over his twitching member.

The next day went by with them hiking around the area and Norman snapping a million pics of her and their surroundings. This was heaven he thought no chaos, no drama, just lazy days and wild nights and waking up to a beautiful face. They had just set down to dinner. "Norman I want to thank you for coming with me and well for everything. You are just so amazing and I know this is just a fling or whatever and that we prolly won't ever see each other after tomorrow but I just want you to know that I will never forget you and that this has all meant so much to me." Lucky said giving Norman that sheepish little grin he adored. He nibbled nervous on his thumb nail "Listen Lucky there's something I have to tell you" Lucky raised her hand positive she didn't want to hear what Norman had to say she understood he didn't feel the same about her and she was in no need for a brush off. She just wanted to spend one last night with him enjoying what they had left of their time together. "Lucky I really.." Norman was cut off by a loud knock on the door. "Fucker can't take a hint!" Norman said jumping out of his seat and ripping open the door. The flashing lights of cameras nearly blinded him, the instant sound of his name being shouted in all directions was defining. The question of could he really just disappear had been answered loud and clear with a big fat NO!

"Holy shit it's the married man!" Sean said slapping his friend on the shoulder as he let him into the condo. "Very funny" Norman said as he threw himself down on the couch. "Oh come on man I thought the wedding pictures the hotels security cameras leaked to the papers where top notch her dress was beautiful man though it was kinda low class for you to wear a baseball cap to your wedding" Sean said sitting across from his friend. This was the first time he had seen Norman in two weeks and he wasn't about to let this slide by it was just to epic not to fuck with Reedus. Norman grabbed the pillow next to him and screamed into it. "Though I liked the story after they realized you weren't the groom you had just stole the bride and ran off to a cabin in the woods and beat up the real groom. His interview on good morning America was priceless did you see his tears, damn you're a real ass hole stealing some guy's wife like that man not cool" Sean said trying to keep a straight face. "She's not his fucking wife he stood her up man, cheated on her he's a fucking scumbag he doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as her dude. He's the whole reason this shit went down all wrong he recognized me and ran back to the fucking tabloids and sold us out told those reporters right where to find us." Norman said slamming his fist into the pillow. "Sounds like she caught a pretty bad hand huh?" Sean asked looking at his friend who if you asked him looked like shit. The bags under his eyes told him he hadn't been sleeping and he even looked a little thinner. This girl had really done a number on him. Sense Helena he was usually a hit it and quite it kinda guy never letting any one girl get to close. "She's fucking amazing and now she's never going to speak to me again. She called me a liar and slapped me in the face. I can't even blame her for it I did lie and then with the way those damn reporters have been hounding her. They have her all over the front pages man painting her as a fan-girl gone wild ditching her heartbroken fiancé to run off with Daryl fucking Dixon. I'm going nuts man she won't return my calls I don't know what to do man I can't get her out of my head. I think I love her man. I know it sounds crazy bro, I only had her for a week but I have never been that happy in my life." Norman said running his hands over his face. "Why didn't you just tell her right from the start who you where man." Sean questioned. "I should have I know that now, but I just wanted her to like me like the real me not all that fame shit. I just wanted her to see me and not my name or the show. I wish she would just talk to me man I just want to tell her how sorry I am and if she would let me I would spend the rest of my life making it up to her. Sean this girl got so far under my skin I can't even breathe without thinking about her. We just clicked ya know like on every level. I just wanna go back to the time, in the cabin before everything went down. Hell I want to just live in those moments forever and I can't because I am never going to see her again. I just want the chance to love her" Norman said as he slumped back on the couch. "That's enough Sean" Lucky's voice sounded out. Norman's eyes zoomed in on the phone that sat on Sean's coffee table. His eyes growing wide. He grabbed the phone up. "Lucky oh my God please listen to me! I am so sorry for all of this I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you who I was but everything else I told you was true every bit of it. Please just let me see you, let me fix this" Norman begged staring down into the silent phone. "Lucky please" he pleaded. "ok ok geesh don't beg it's unbecoming" Lucky said as she walked out of the next room. Norman was on his feet immediately and making his way to her. "But how?" he questioned searching her face for the answers. Lucky looked over at Sean and raised her eyebrow "Well your little ninja friend over here kinda broke into my apartment and kidnapped me this morning. He locked me in his bathroom until I promised that I would hear him out. So after a few hours I agreed, he really doesn't ever shut up. I think he told me every embarrassing story of your life, did you really eat that donut?" Lucky said eyeing Sean. "You kidnapped someone for me?" Norman questioned looking over at Sean. "Hell yeah I did your my brother and to tell you the truth I couldn't listen to one more 3am drunk call from your miserable ass!" Sean said standing up and walking over to the pair. He grabbed both their heads and pushed them together till their foreheads where touching "Now kiss!" he said with a big grin. Norman looked into Lucky's large hazel eyes "I'm so sorry Luck" He whispered. Lucky smiled at him. "You heard the man, kiss me!"

"So yeah Norman had no idea I was still on the phone. I heard everything and let me tell you the noises that here coming through the phone where enough to drive a damn preacher wild. My boy Norm here laid down some serious pipe that.." Sean was cut off from giving his best man's toast by Norman ripping the microphone out of his hand. The small gathering of friends and family laughed and toasted each other. Norman sat back down and grabbed Lucky's hand giving her a peck on the cheek. She was radiant and she was his bride this time. He had gotten to check all the things on her wedding list off for a second time. She smiled at him her whole face glowing and her eyes sparkling. "I love you Mrs. Reedus" He whispered in her ear as his had made its way discreetly to her belly rubbing soft circles on the small bulge. "We love you too Mr. Reedus" Lucky said placing her hand over his.


End file.
